


The Rivers Goes Where The Current Flows

by sleeepisaplace



Series: Gentlemen Universe [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy中心，Eggsy/Harry无差提及<br/>注释：这是一个类似于魔法世界里的Harry发现跟自己的银色守护神一起出现在河对岸的那个男人不是他爸的故事。<br/>警告：主要角色死亡提及</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

这事儿最开始发生的时候，Eggsy不知道自己是不是在做梦。

 

嘿，Eggsy可是在电视机时代度过童年的小孩，他们早在真正体会世界上的爱与恨之前，就先在电视里看尽了人生百态。童年中的想像好友，守护天使，不管你怎么称呼他，这个俗气的故事从小飞侠到神秘博士，都已经被讲过千千万万次。

 

而Eggsy因为一些显而易见的原因，比一般小孩更早不相信童话。所以当那个戴着黑框眼镜，头发梳的服帖，穿着西装的叔叔第一次凭空出现的时候，Eggsy的小脑袋中只有两个念头，妈呀我一定是在做梦，和，啊家里是不是进小偷了。

 

介于此刻Eggsy正躺在床上，试图把被子卷成一个暖和的筒，好让自己睡得更舒服，而房间里最值钱的东西可能是那个能自己站稳，放在床脚的衣柜。Eggsy强烈怀疑，在月光下看不清脸的叔叔属于第一种情况。

 

“啊，你还住在这里，那么是六岁啰？”

 

搞什么鬼，我认识你么，Eggsy心想，更加确定自己在做梦。因为只有在梦里，参与人物的对话不用语言就能进行，你只需要在心里想好台词，脑中的另一个角色就知道该怎么回答。

 

眼镜叔叔显然听到了他的台词，“你现在还不认识我，Eggsy。但以后我们会常常碰面的。”

 

Eggsy决定在梦中坐起来，很好，坐起来以后他也没有醒。看来他睡前许的愿成真了，这是一场很深的睡眠。

 

“失眠啦？”眼镜叔叔站在阁楼小房间的一角。他可真高，Eggsy想，他必须稍稍弯腰才能把自己塞进来，头顶上已经蹭了一层阁楼顶一到冬天就落个不停的石灰粉。

 

Eggsy摇头，他不知道失眠是什么意思。

 

眼镜叔叔好像也意识到，对着一个六岁小孩使用非学龄词汇实在不明智。他抬起眉毛笑，额头上的抬头纹堆成堆，“我的意思是，你又睡不着啦？”

 

Eggsy点头又摇头，我这不是已经在做梦了么，做梦了还怎么能睡不着。

 

眼镜叔叔朝他眨眨眼，用的是Eggsy在电视上见过，只有在向喜欢的人示好时才用得上的方式，“我给你读点什么吧？当作是睡前故事。”

 

Eggsy点头，伸手拿床头柜上的旧书。

 

眼镜叔叔朝他的床头走了两步，“我可以坐下来么，Eggsy？”

 

Eggsy点头，他以为眼镜叔叔会坐到他的床边。但是他解开了西装下摆的扣子，一个盘腿坐在了房间的地毯上。

 

Eggsy想提醒他，这地毯里面落满了房顶的石灰，他吃零食时撒下的饼干碎屑，还有他躺在地毯上听楼下妈妈哭声时，因不知怎么安慰而流下来的眼泪。而这个叔叔的西装，看起来跟电视里特别有钱的老绅士身上的定制西装一样昂贵，他怎么能不好好爱惜呢。

 

眼镜叔叔接过他手中的书，都没看封面就知道故事题目，“《鲁宾逊漂流记》？我小时候也喜欢这个故事。”

 

Eggsy点头，他觉得鲁滨逊很厉害。

 

“那你快快躺下来，故事马上就要开始了。”眼镜叔叔随便翻开了一页，Eggsy看到他右手小指上的戒指，形状像K，他摸摸自己胸前戴着的徽章，也是K的形状。Eggsy被这个梦细节逼真的程度吓到了。

 

眼镜叔叔看到他手上的动作，弯起了一边嘴角，“那个东西要保管好噢，很重要的。”

 

Eggsy不知道该不该点头了，他只是睁大眼睛盯着眼镜叔叔手里的书。

 

眼镜叔叔善解人意的没有继续这个话题，他清清嗓子，“当晚在小船上安歇了一夜。第二天早晨，我决定把运回来的东西都放到新发现的地穴里去，而不是放到城堡里去。我先吃了点东西，把所有的东西都搬到岸上，并仔仔细细地查看了一番。我搬回来的那桶酒是一种甘蔗酒，但与我们巴西的甘蔗酒不一样。一句话，这种酒非常难喝……”

 

这个叔叔的声音真好听啊，Eggsy想，虽然没有电视上的新闻主播发音标准，但是嗓音里有一种让人安心的似曾相识。

 

＊＊

 

Eggsy不知道那个美梦是什么时候结束的。美梦都这样不是么，没有开头也没有结尾，只有中途不合逻辑的愉悦，让人在大白天也能念念不忘。

 

Eggsy躺在床上，发现床头的《鲁宾逊漂流记》还在原来的位置，而妈妈在楼下大声宣布今天自己没有做早餐的心情。可是阁楼窗户上挡不住多少光的窗帘被拉上了，Eggsy昨晚睡着之前，明明还看见一轮小月亮反射在眼镜叔叔的眼镜上。

 

Eggsy穿好衣服下楼，发现妈妈捂着眼睛横躺在沙发上。宿醉，Eggsy吸吸鼻子，闻到啤酒的臭味，妈妈以为藏起酒瓶子就可以掩盖她不想做早饭的真正原因，可沙发下悄悄滚出了一个喝空了的易拉罐。妈妈的脚无意识中踢到了它，它又安静的滚了回去。

 

Eggsy跪下来伸出胳膊，脸贴着沙发座，把易拉罐够了出来。

 

它是妈妈又一次喝多的证据，Eggsy想，就像地毯上眼镜叔叔留下的压痕，是我没有在做梦的证据。


	2. 2

Eggsy小小年纪就对身边的一切事物感到厌倦。

 

妈妈带着他一次又一次的搬家，才十岁的他没有办法留住身边好友。Eggsy喜欢八岁之前住着的那条街，那条街上住满了他跑着闹着认识的伙伴，他的阁楼对面有一个笑起来很酷很美的黑头发小女孩，也是在那条街上，眼镜叔叔给他读了一章睡前故事。

 

而现在这条街上，小孩子们早在他到来之前就已经拉帮结派，Eggsy上前友好的打招呼，得来的反应却像人靠近鸽子群，让他们一哄而散。

 

妈妈坚持认为Eggsy还能在学校里交到新朋友。可是Eggsy觉得，新同学们虽然顶着新鲜面孔，但他们跟他的上一班同学没有区别。他们之中也有把Eggsy沾满酒气的作业本丢进学校池塘的小坏蛋，仍有上手工课跟他分到一组时面露难色的撅嘴怪，加上不知道该以什么语气跟Eggsy说话，最终选择了小心翼翼的班主任。

 

除了这些一成不变的新同学，妈妈也越来越容易被预测。

 

她的一周总是从星期三开始。周三晚上有个男人会带着啤酒上门来，不知道是这个男人长得真的太过普通，还是因为其实每周来的人都不一样，Eggsy从来没记住过他的脸。周四下午，街角的那间酒吧酒精饮料半价。周五跟周六，妈妈穿着高跟鞋出门，原来顺滑好看的金头发被她烫成了俗气的大波浪，Eggsy也分辨不出是失误还是故意为之。周日清晨回到家的妈妈会一口气睡到周一，而周二，她会在沙发上挺尸一整天。

 

Eggsy从妈妈脚上扯下高跟鞋，心想，周日的太阳底下也无新鲜事啊。他把高跟鞋收进鞋架放好，又起身去拿毛巾给妈妈擦脸。

 

妈妈就是在这个时候打破了她的可预测性。

 

“Eggsy，都是因为你。”

 

Eggsy拿着毛巾不知该如何接话，通常情况下，如果轻微的呼噜声不算噪音，妈妈在他给她擦脸时一般保持着绝对沉默。他不出声的站了一会儿，发现从湿毛巾上滴下的水，正顺着右手手腕跟小臂往下滑。

 

Eggsy换了左手拿毛巾，湿乎乎的右手在裤子上抹了一把，“妈妈？”

 

“Eggsy，都是因为你。”妈妈重复了一遍，Eggsy刚想问这算醉话还是梦话，妈妈又开口，“你长得太像你爸了。”

 

噢，Eggsy觉得手中的湿毛巾变成了灾难片中，浸满了水就重得只能丢下漂浮舢板的没用披风。

 

“你跟你爸真像啊，尤其是眼睛。”现在Eggsy确定这是醉话，只有喝醉的人才会用一个意思既充当这一句的下半句，又充当下一句的上半句。

 

“眼睛，你爸爸的眼睛也是绿色。”

 

Eggsy把毛巾敷在妈妈的眼睛上，拿下来的时候毛巾上全是黑漆漆的眼线膏。他叹气，真想跟妈妈说，下次出去玩的时候就别化浓妆了，让他怎么擦啊。

 

“Eggsy，绿色的，你知道么？”

 

Eggsy把毛巾折了一道，用干净的那面去蹭妈妈的左脸，再折一道，擦干净右脸。

 

“你不知道吧，你记得爸爸长什么样么？”

 

Eggsy决定涂了口红的嘴巴值得一块新的毛巾，他起身去厨房的水池里把毛巾抖开，看着水龙头的水经过毛巾以后变成脏兮兮的墨汁。

 

在水流的哗哗声中，Eggsy听见妈妈说出了她在度过的所有周日中说过最完整的句子，“你不记得真好，我可记得太清楚。你长得太像你爸，都是因为你我才不快乐。”

 

噢，这倒是我没料到的。Eggsy边想边镇定的关上水龙头，尽量拧干毛巾，把它搭回水池边的金属架子上。他没敢朝妈妈的方向看上一眼，沙发上现在躺着的，好像守着金库能口吐火焰的沉睡恶龙。Eggsy穿过客厅径直回到了自己的房间。

 

而他的房间里，坐着一个人。

 

＊＊

 

“嘿，Eggsy。你怎么哭啦，小士兵。”

 

Eggsy憋下嗓子里的哽咽，使劲擦了擦眼泪，从模糊的深蓝色西装跟来客叫他名字的方式辨认出来，“眼镜叔叔。”

 

“这是你给我起的名字？”眼镜叔叔从他的矮凳子上站起来，Eggsy才发现他跟上次相比，动作僵硬了许多，“很棒的名字。”

 

停下哭泣的最好方式，Eggsy从妈妈那里也从亲身实践得来，就是等。掌控眼泪的小恶魔们，等到你不全力反抗想哭的冲动时，就对把一波一波眼泪送出眼眶没了兴趣。所以Eggsy默默的等了一会儿。

 

果然不出一会儿，他就能看清眼镜叔叔的眼镜跟小指上戴着的戒指。他还注意到眼镜叔叔站起来的时候重心全在左腿，他的西裤皱皱巴巴，而西装下摆掉了一颗扣子，他的嘴角眼角全破了，红色的血迹像金鱼的尾巴散在眼眶周围。他看起来比被我胡乱卸妆的妈妈还要糟糕，Eggsy想，打住，现在我还不能去想妈妈。

 

眼镜叔叔环视四周，目光在房间墙壁上的霉点停留了一会儿。Eggsy突然觉得不好意思，上次眼镜叔叔来的时候，虽然地毯很脏，阁楼很矮，可那至少还是一个能被称之为家的地方。现在这个书桌跟凳子不配套，小床边的落地灯是上一任租客留下来，顶着格格不入的流苏花边，墙上还有不断扩张地盘的霉点的房间，根本不能被称之为家。而Eggsy有个奇怪的感觉，眼镜叔叔是专程来 _家_ 里看他的。

 

“十岁？”眼镜叔叔又低头打量他的脸，恍然大悟一般，“妈妈睡在客厅沙发上的那一年？”

 

Eggsy突然又很生气，为什么眼镜叔叔对他的生活了如指掌，为什么眼镜叔叔对他说话的口气好像已经认识他一辈子，为什么眼镜叔叔给他读了一次睡前故事后，要等这么久才再一次拜访，就像他短短人生中所有能被定义为美好又匆匆离开了的东西一样。坏了，他又想哭了。

 

眼镜叔叔趔趄了两步到他面前，“嘿，你知道么，妈妈说的都是错的。”然后他做了一个寻求拥抱许可的手势。

 

Eggsy又看不清眼镜叔叔的笑容了，但他闻到了眼镜叔叔西装的味道，铁锈跟另一种他认不出的味道混在一起，深吸一口好像给嗓子撒了一把干燥剂，“我感觉一切都没有尽头，搬家，转学，搬家，妈妈喝酒，又搬家。”

 

眼镜叔叔长叹一口气，“我知道，Eggsy，现在看起来就是这样。但总有一天你会遇见一个人，他会让你觉得每一次心跳都值得，每一次琐碎的重复都新鲜，每一天的到来都充满意义。”

 

Eggsy抬头，只能看到眼镜叔叔棱角分明的下巴，“可是爸爸还是离开妈妈了。”

 

就在Eggsy以为等不到眼镜叔叔的回答时，眼镜叔叔突然低下头拍拍他的脸蛋。对Eggsy来说，他现在就是毛玻璃后的模糊人影。

 

这团模糊人影小声对他说，好像又是在对自己说，“嘿，他也不想这样的，Eggsy，他也不想这样。”


	3. 3

Eggsy说不准自己的变化究竟发生在哪一年。

 

他猜人总有那么一天会发现，对曾经黑白分明的标准开始有失偏颇，让自己开怀的事情再不能牵动嘴角，恨得咬牙切齿的人也变成房间内的装饰性植物，不那么引人注目。所以从某个时刻开始，他不再介意妈妈的不称职，也不太能分辨出自己跟周围的一滩烂泥有什么区别。

 

十八岁的Eggsy认为，通过海军陆战队的预选是自己这辈子发生的最好事情。虽然这不能给他无意中促成一桩火灾当借口，但他从Gazelle家出来时仍觉得神清气爽，好像马上就能看到新世界的太阳。

 

他没想到还有人等在前面，要给他更大的惊喜。

 

Eggsy回到继父家楼下时，最先看到的是家门口有个忽明忽暗，萤火虫屁股般的烟头在闪烁。而抽烟的人靠在门边墙上，拿烟的右手低低垂在身子一侧，食指中指弯曲的弧度跟他微妙的相似。

 

Eggsy不知道时间是几点，当下的天光让人分不清此刻究竟是迟暮还是清晨。在曚昽的光线中，Eggsy勉强分辨出来者穿着西装，戴着黑框眼镜——靠，Eggsy在心里骂出声，觉得今晚实在充满了要命的奇幻色彩。

 

他视线不敢离开那团火星的上楼，感觉自己移开一秒，这人可能又会悄无声息的消失，然后再有一个八年不会出现。

 

Eggsy半跑半快走的穿过走廊，停在这人面前。现在叫他眼镜叔叔似乎已经不太合适，Eggsy憋了半天只说出来一句，“是你么？”

 

抽烟的人笑了，带着一种遇见多年不见好友的释然，“是我啊。”

 

一般人在成年以后见到自己童年的想像好友会说些什么，Eggsy一点儿概念都没有，他只好傻乎乎地盯着那人手里的烟问，“你还有么？”

 

那人摇头，拿烟的手向他举起，“只剩这一支了，给你抽吧。”

 

Eggsy摇头，“不用了，反正我也只是找话说而已。”

 

那人收回手吸了一口，Eggsy借着火星微弱的光，捕捉到他下巴上的小沟壑。

 

“今晚是去报道的前一晚么？”那人开口，整张脸立即淹没在他吐出来的烟雾缭绕中。

 

Eggsy轻笑，“对。你还是什么都知道。”

 

“不然想像好友是拿来干嘛的？”

 

“我害怕。”这句话从Eggsy嘴里溜出，把他自己也吓了一跳。可一旦说出口，后面的句子听起来是那么的顺理成章，“我怕我妈不同意我去参加，我怕我通不过，我怕我就算通过了，后面的日子一样糟糕。”

 

“Eggsy，”对面人的声音可能因为已经站在这儿等了很久，也因为刚刚那口烟有些哑，“你害怕的东西可能都会到来，但比它们带来的惨烈后果更加重要的，是你即将感受到那种高空跳伞自由落体的感觉了。”他眯起眼睛好像在努力回忆什么，“对，跟从飞机上跳下来突然有人告诉你，你的降落伞不能打开一模一样。”

 

Eggsy听到自己干燥的笑声在空旷的清晨回荡，“你是想说，它们就算危险，也很值得那段心跳是么？”

 

又一阵烟雾从对面人咧开的嘴角漏出来，“对，Eggsy，很值得。”

 

他们静静站了一会儿，Eggsy再次挑起一个跟之前对话完全不沾边的话题，“我记得十岁那次你来看我，全身都是伤，怎么搞的？”

 

Eggsy感觉到对面人的视线第一次盯住了他的眼睛，沉默一下子横膈在他们之间。

 

“你不想说就不说啦。不管是什么，过去这么久一定会变好的。你看我妈妈都重新嫁人了。”Eggsy耸肩又补上一句，“虽然嫁的是个混蛋。”

 

对面人的笑声像被人误解了多年，其实并无恶意的乌鸦叫，Eggsy想，听起来就是有种莫名奇妙的悲伤。他看起来跟他第一次来到Eggsy面前时一样强大，但Eggsy已不是那个听到妈妈的醉话就要哭得天昏地暗的小孩子，当下他能看到的东西，比他自以为看透一切的十岁时多得多。

 

他看到对面人肩膀微斜靠在墙上的疲惫，他拿烟的手指上有日积月累的枪茧，虽然他看不清他眼睛的颜色，但他能看到其中过分充盈的晨光。

 

所以Eggsy上前一步，向他张开双臂，做了个索要拥抱的手势，“嘿，这是你给过我的，现在让我还你一个。”

 

Eggsy知道自己长高了，对面人的脑袋刚好搁在他的肩膀上，他的呼吸很慢很深，好像要把弥漫在他们周围最后一点剩下的夜也吸进肺里。

 

“Eggsy。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“世界上根本没有什么最好的事情，从来就没有过。有的是你可能开心的撑过了今天，或者难过的捱过了明天。有的是你不顾后果的不断向前，不然就会被波浪席卷着跌跌撞撞的后退。有的是想把你吸进漩涡的过去，还有不断告诫你回头就会把心爱之人变成石像的自己。”

 

Eggsy一瞬间觉得自己回到了十岁的客厅，对面人的眼泪就是那时从湿毛巾上滴答滴答落下的水，他张嘴却哑口无言，只感到清晨的阳光刺眼，远处的鸟叫聒噪，提醒着他新的一天真正的降临。


End file.
